


Late Night Drive

by Mcfcking_Lafayette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Coming Out, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Makeouts, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcfcking_Lafayette/pseuds/Mcfcking_Lafayette
Summary: Alex and John are out late at night, and Alexander is struggling with his feelings towards John. What happens when Alex finally musters up the courage to admit his feelings?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so I hope it’s okay! Enjoy!

Alex looked over at John, studying him under the red glow of the traffic light. John was tapping his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel, staring intently at the light, waiting for it to turn green. He was never very patient when it came to driving. Alex chuckled silently to himself. The light finally changed to green, and John stepped on the gas. Alexander turned his gaze to the window, looking out at the city around them. Even at night, New York City was always bustling and chaotic. Alexander’s thoughts at the moment were no different.

  
Here he was, sitting in a car with his best friend, wondering how to come out to him and admit that he has a crush on him. Wondering if he should even tell him at all. What if John doesn’t like him back? For all he knew, John might be straight. Telling him could mean risking their friendship. Was he willing to take that risk just for the chance of something more? And what about John’s father? Alex knew that he wasn’t the most accepting person towards LGBT people. If he found out… Well, that could cause some problems.

  
Despite all that, Alexander couldn’t help but feel like he just had to say something. He didn’t want to have to keep such a huge secret from his best friend, and he couldn’t stand not knowing whether or not his feelings were reciprocated. Even a “no” would be better than this uncertainty. The question of if John had any feelings for him had been gnawing at him for weeks. It felt like there was a pit in his stomach, and every time he thought about John, he swore he could feel that pit get a little bit bigger. He had to know.

  
“Another red light?” John’s frustrated mumbling snapped Alex out of his thoughts. He stared at him, his face once again bathed in red light. He admired all of his features. His freckled face; his curly hair pulled into a ponytail; his hazel eyes, shining an ethereal crimson under the light. Alexander sighed. He loved John. He had to tell him. He took a deep breath.

  
“John.” His friend turned to look at him. His eyes seemed to shimmer in the light.

  
“Yeah? What’s up?” He looked at Alex expectantly. Alexander opened his mouth to speak, but he hesitated for a moment. He could feel all of his doubts pressing down on him. He swallowed hard and pushed them back. He looked John in the eyes and inhaled.

  
“I… I’m bisexual,” he said. When there was no clear reaction from John right away, he continued. “And I… like you, John. As more than a friend.” He watched John’s eyes flick back and forth between his own, reading him. John’s face betrayed no emotion. Finally, John opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted by the light suddenly turning green. He turned his attention back to the road, remaining silent.

  
_Great_ , Alex thought. John didn’t feel the same way. Their friendship was ruined. John probably hated him now. Why did Alexander have to go and open his big mouth? He should have just stayed quiet about it. He should have just let things stay the way they were. He should have-

  
John was pulling over. Alex sighed. _Here it comes. He’s going to reject me. He’s going to tell me to never speak to him again._ He braced himself for the impending heartbreak. The car stopped. Alexander looked up at John, now illuminated by the soft yellow glow of a streetlight that he had parked under, a stark contrast from the blood-red traffic lights. John was staring at the steering wheel, apparently thinking of what he should say to Alex.

  
_Maybe I can fix this. Maybe we can still be friends. There’s still time to apologize. Right?_ He took a shaky breath.

  
“John, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, let’s- let’s just pretend that didn’t happen, we can-”

  
“Alex.” He stopped short at his friend’s- or possibly former friend’s- interruption.

  
Alex stared at John, who was silent for a few moments. Alexander could feel himself on the verge of tears. His breathing was growing heavy and ragged. He had ruined everything. He had ruined his friendship with John. He just lost the person he cared about more than anything else in the world, just because he let his curiosity get the better of him. He put his head down so John wouldn’t see his tears.

  
“I’m gay.” Alex’s head shot back up. He looked at John dumbly, barely processing what he had just heard.

  
“Wh- what?”

  
Without warning, John undid his seatbelt and leaned over to crash his lips into Alexander’s. Alex was unresponsive for a moment, shocked over what was happening, but after a few seconds he finally came to his senses and began to reciprocate the kiss. All of the turmoil, worries and doubts he had been experiencing fell away as he melted into the the soft feeling of John’s lips. He felt John’s hand on his shoulder, warm and gentle. Alex removed his own seatbelt before leaning into John and putting his arm around his waist. He could feel John sigh into the kiss.

  
Suddenly in an emotional high from finding out that his feelings were reciprocated, Alexander decided to try going a step further. He prodded at John’s lips with his tongue, asking to be let in. John parted his lips, allowing Alex’s tongue to enter, and let out a small moan once it was inside. Alex smiled into the kiss at the noise until John reached into Alexander’s mouth with his own tongue, causing Alex to make a sound himself. They leaned further into each other as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, sliding around the warm, wet spaces, eliciting moans from both of them. Alexander wasn’t sure how long they continued like that. They remained passionately interlocked for a while, parting for just a moment whenever they ran out of breath before continuing. They only stopped once they were too breathless and exhausted to keep going.

  
After they were done, they were both laid back in their seats, panting and flustered. Alex glanced over at John, glowing in the soft yellow light, and smiled. He was exhausted, but he felt more alive than he ever had. He finally had John. They were finally more than just friends.

  
“John?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“…I love you.”


End file.
